


Clowning Around In The Rain

by Acornz



Series: ~Matsu Meet Memes~ [3]
Category: IT (2017), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Leashes, Other, Todomatsu tweets, not really platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acornz/pseuds/Acornz
Summary: Todomatsu just wanted to make a viral tweet.





	Clowning Around In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> In which someone becomes a literal bit-  
> (I'll rate this T cuz we got a Totty yelling for shiz, and while it doesn't happen, hey, it's not something that happens in G rated fics imo)  
> Enjoy???

 It was a dark and stormy night, just like all those other stereotypical horror fics. Well, okay, it was drizzling, but Totty wanted to make his newest tweet sound exciting, unlike his life at the moment.

 

_“Uwaaa!~ The thunder is really scary right now~ Thank God I have my iced coffee from Sutabaa-”_

 

Delete. It sounded like he was promoting his part-time job.

 

 _“Eh?~ It suddenly started raining!”_ Good enough. Totty raised his hand to cover part of his head, gave a cat-like smile (showing mock surprise and his overwhelming cuteness, _of course_ ), and pressed the camera button, snapping a quick selfie. With a little “ehe~”, Totty busied himself with posting his treasured tweet. _This_ one had to get him viral, he was sure it was _The One_ \--

 

His left foot slid up and Todomatsu landed on his ass. Pants soaked, phone safely in hand, Todomatsu tapped the ‘send’ icon, face blank.

 

Goddammit, this was his best pair of khakis.

 

With a pout, Todomatsu feels a tug at his heart-- wait, _his foot?_

 

A pale, long fingered hand was currently tugging on his ankle, the sharp fingernails black and lightly tapping against his shoes. Eye widening, Totty gave a shriek as the hand decided to grip his ankle firmly, tugging slowly. Totty did what only a twenty-something year old NEET with 5000% cuteness would do--

Snap a quick peace-sign selfie.

 

“ _Uwaa!? Something is trying to tug me into the...Sewer?!”_

 

Perfect, aaaaaaand post!~

 

Oh, right, he was being tugged into a storm drain. Yeah, he should probably care about that--

 

“G-Get away from me!!” Pounding his fists onto the beige lolita-looking clad arm, Totty’s eyes watered and his lower lip trembled, a whimper slipping out. Nothing. If anything, the _thing’s_ grip strengthened tenfold, causing Totty to scream in pain-- Who tf would dare bruise his cute ankle like this?!

 

_Only a demon would do this!! Right?? I mean, Akumatsu is… But, this isn’t him--!_

 

Totty whipped his head around, searching for someone, anyone to hear his cries for help.

 

Nothing but the evergrowing rain kept him company, falling and melding with the tears falling down his cheeks.

 

As he tried in vain to grab the edge of the storm drain opening, something smacked him behind his head, and he blacked out, his screeches for the thing to “fucking stop, someone help me!” ceasing.

 

______

 

Blinking, Totty came to, his head throbbing and ankle sore af. Sitting up, he looked around to find he was in… E W , S H I T.

 

Jumping to his feet, Todomatsu sneered in disgust at the _filth_ he woke up to, and in. Great, so he was in a sewer.

 

Well, looks like he was where his brothers _really_ came from, ehe~

 

“Okay, escape..” Totty took a step, wincing at the pain that shot up his leg-- Better take it Eazy-T. There was junk, old toys and shoes, so many shoes, and...Some giant box? Todomatsu walks up to the thing, examining it in the low light.

 

“Penny..Wise? The Dancing Clown….” Who on earth would be a clown and dance at the same time? Wasn’t that Cringematsu’s job?? But hey, any clue was a good clue, he supposed. As he paced around the gigantic pile of shiz, Totty noted yeah, he was walking in circles, and there _was_ an exit, but the door was impossible to move.

 

Or maybe Totty himself was too weak, we’ll never know.

 

All he knew was that the little puffs of air hitting the back of his neck were getting annoying. Wait, puffs of air?

 

Todomatsu turns, his irises shrinking to mere pinpricks.

 

A freakin tall clown with red hair (with a receding lookin’ hairline) wearing some sorta babydoll-Victorian lolita onesie thing towered over the poor man, the red ‘tear streak’ makeup making his smile all the more frightening.

 

At least it wasn’t James Charles.

 

“Wh-Who are you??” Crap, he stuttered.

 

“Me? Wo-ho-ho! Why, I’m Pennywise, the dancing clown!” With a manic giggle, Pennywise grabs Totty’s shoulders, squeezing them tightly, making Todomatsu flinch. Leaning down, his orange eyes gleaming with delight, it opens its mouth.

“I’m going to feast on your fear, human.”

 

... _What?_

 

“Um, no,” Todomatsu deadpans, “Thanks to you, _Pennywise_ \--” Spitting out the name like it was hot tar, the pink boi growls once more. “Thanks to you, my favorite khakis are not only wet, but covered in _shit,_ I’m cold, _I_ have shit on my arms and legs and do you even _know_ how hard it is to get stains out of white clothes?! My shirt is _ruined!!_ _Thanks to you!!!”_

 

Smacking away the arms gripping him, Todomatsu pushes Pennywise back, a frown very apparent on his otherwise squishy and baby smooth face.

 

“If you’re gonna feast on anything--” Pennywise’s toothy grin disappears as Todomatsu, getting the power from who knows where, roughly tugs at the clown’s ruffled collar, pulling him down and forcing him on his hands and knees.

 

“Well, I’m a bad bitch, feast on my dicc.” Noting the almost confused expression on the pale face staring blankly at his crotch, Demonmatsu rolls his eyes, huffing.

 

“Suck it bih.” With a wet sounding smack of his lips, the creepy clown hits Totty with a flabbergasted glare.

 

“You’re not scared?” Todomatsu gave a small huff, eyebrows furrowing and eyes darkening.

 

“No.” Pennywise’s eyes widened, confusion taking over his features as his eyebrows furrowed and mouth trembled into a frown. His body began to tremor, slobber dribbling out of his mouth as he started crawling backwards, away from the formidable strawberry man.

 

“Suck it, you _loser_ \--”

 

“N-No, wh-what the fuck _are_ you?!” Pennywise attempted to growl, hand over his mouth. “You’re human, yet you’re not--”

 

“That’s easy.” Todomatsu gave the wannabe baby doll clown a cat-like smile, the cuteness of the gesture not reaching his eyes.

 

“I’m Totty, bih.”

 

Echoes of “suck it!!” ring throughout the sewers, the whimpers of Pennywise rising in pitch.

 

_______

 

He’d done it. He had escaped the sewers. Todomatsu grinned. With a slight tug, Pennywise stood next to him, the black studded collar glinting in the sunset. Yeah, he escaped with _some_ help, but hey. Totty knew he was a bad bih, he _can’t_ die.

 

“P-Please, let me go….” The tall clown stuttered, to which Todomatsu tugged on the leash just a bit more.

 

“You said back in your universe you were an all powerful being, right? Well, take me there. I’ll become the next higher being and _then_ I’ll let you go, how about that?” That’s right, Totty was gonna rise above the human class, above the NEET status he was currently stuck at--

 

He was gonna be above all of his brothers.

 

As Pennywise started creating an orange and purple wormhole, Todomatsu smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Pennywise is safe.  
> He's just hating that a human could dare put a leash on him-


End file.
